


Make It Short

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post season 4 drabble





	Make It Short

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Make it short."

His voice mail message is so him. Make it short? He's there, I'm here, there are things to say. Things like, "This isn't want I wanted." Things like, "They've ruined our Rage." Things like, "It's time to give up."

And there are other things, too. Like, "I don't know if I can live where it's so cold, anymore." And, "I want a house on the beach." And, "Come and be with me because I don't want to do it without you." And, "But I will, if I have to."

And, "I can't make it short anymore, Brian."


End file.
